


Break

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas had a penchant for wearing down his purchases. Sam, he figured, would be no different from the rest - just another poor boy selling his body for some cash and a roof over his head. And so Dallas concluded, perhaps reluctantly, that Sam would not last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protest

Dallas's newest purchase was named Sam. Another poor and pretty boy desperate for money and a home, Sam was not only eagerly obedient but a virgin, unaware of what exactly he had sold himself into. So Dallas knew it would be his job to break him.

Sam did not protest when Dallas tied his hands behind his back and stripped him naked on the bed. He blushed when his pants came off, which Dallas found endearing, but didn't ask him to stop.

"On your front," Dallas commanded, and Sam obeyed, turning his ass towards his new master. Dallas looked over his full, round cheeks before his eyes turned to his fresh, pinked entrance. He ran a little slick over his fingers and pushed his first digit inside, stopping to see Sam's reaction. Sam stiffened slightly, but again didn't protest. Dallas licked his lips as he began working his ass, adding more fingers and spreading his hole open until he looked ready.

But instead of using his cock, Dallas grabbed a vibrator, as thick as any good shaft. He was careful to smear it with more lube before positioning it against Sam's entrance. Sam glanced back with wide eyes. "Master, is that..." he started to say but inhaled sharply when Dallas pushed it past his tight sphincter. The fingers hadn't been so bad, but this new intrusion was thick and stuffed him up, and an ache filled him as it went deeper, burying itself in his tight ass. Eventually, Dallas stopped moving it, and Sam breathed anxiously with anticipation.

Then the vibrator clicked on. Horrible, shaky pleasure ripped through Sam's ass, and he convulsed, screaming, immediately begging Dallas to make it stop. When he moved, its position inside him angled itself against his prostate, and he jolted, trembling, unable to move any more as the terrible object thrummed against his most sensitive spot. Sparks of heat coursed through him, rising to his sweating skin, forming blitzing white stars in his vision. He gasped, eyes wide, mouth hung open, while Dallas pushed the vibrator deeper inside him. Sam's back stiffened; he struggled to breathe, but his lungs seemed wound up, his whole body taut. The movements continued; the vibrator was pushed in and then pulled out, fucking into him and shoving his prostate on each go.

He twisted again, sobbing, as drool pooled on the sheet next to his soft lips. Incoherently, he attempted to beg: "No - no, _aahh_ , no..." His eyes rolled back; he was losing control; he tried to beg anyways. "No more... _ahh_ , please, master... nnh..." But he went ignored. His body spoke for him, his cock hardening as the vibrator continued moving inside of him, twitching whenever his prostate was touched.

Sam's moans grew louder and more frantic when the thrusting sped up. Now the vibrator oscillated harshly in his ass, and his body rocked with another man's vicious rhythm. He panted and groaned, shaking, as a tight burn filled his cock. He shook his head rapidly, trying to hold it back, trying not to come. But then the vibrator shoved all the way inside of him, right up against his prostate, and he screamed, orgasming violently, twisting and convulsing, the vibrator still on in his ass, drawing out the throes of his peak until the high turned painful, too much. He yelled out, sobbing, clenching his hole, trying to get the thing out of him, but it wouldn't, it wouldn't go. He cried out and moaned and whined and shifted about, desperately attempting to make it stop. Still the horrible object went on in a relentless assault against his throbbing prostate. His spent cock burned with the overstimulation. Tears mixed with the drool around his mouth, his tongue lolling out.

A hand grasped his hair and pulled his head up onto a cock. His lips, moist and wet, slipped around it smoothly. Dallas let out a sigh of pleasure as Sam's mouth wrapped around his cock, warm and slick. Then Dallas pushed into his throat, reveling in the suction when he pulled out and then went in deeper, Sam choking and gagging around him, barely keeping down his urge to vomit.

Sometimes Sam groaned, and the vibrations of his voice sent shivers down Dallas's spine. Dallas continued shoving his cock down Sam's throat until the gagging became less common; Sam quivered as he struggled to control his body, and soon Dallas's pace turned rapid, choking Sam over and over. Sam desperately sucked air in through his nostrils whenever he could, weeping again when Dallas thrust all the way inside and came into his throat. Sam swallowed, shuddering as he did, and coughed when Dallas finally pulled out. Thin trails of white cum painted his lips.

"Ma... master... pl-please, _ahh_... stop the... _nnh_..." Sam cried, wagging his ass slightly.

Dallas shook his head. "I think I'll leave you like that until I get back." He stood up and began dressing himself, occasionally stealing glances over at the small and quivering form of his new pet. Dallas smiled, running a hand through Sam's hair before exiting, shutting the door behind him.

Sam sobbed, feeling his cock twitch once again with the promise of another painful orgasm. He started clenching his ass and twisting once more, trying to push the vibrator out, but he only made it worse when it sunk in at just the right angle. Sam screamed and moaned with no one to hear him, coming onto the bedsheets repeatedly. Several times he thought he would black out, but the vibrator kept him awake. After a while he orgasmed dry, his back arching and eyes rolling as his completely spent cock could only twitch senselessly.

By the time Dallas returned, Sam was completely limp, drenched in sweat, and burning hot. Dallas finally turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of Sam's hole. His entrance remained stretched wide, raw and swollen. Sam was gasping and panting, a dead look filling his eyes. His cock was half-hard and throbbing.

Dallas untied Sam's hands. His wrists were red from the pain of the rope. Sam's arms flopped to his sides. He sniffled, closing his eyes.

"Get some rest," Dallas said. "You have a big day tomorrow."


	2. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. New tag for this chapter. Please heed that there is (or will be) alcohol usage, and that this chapter involves a gangbang. Also, apparently something called "butt chugging". I was not aware this was actually a thing. My apologies.

Sam realized with horror that he was still loose down there, and wondered with dread if he would ever be the same again. He pulled his fingers out of his own entrance, taking shallow breaths, while the fevered sweltering of excited men surrounded him. When he glanced back, Dallas's cold eyes were urging him on. Sam looked away quickly and propped himself up on his knees, his shoulders low on the bed, so that his ass was up in the air, already somewhat stretched and wet. He timidly reached his hands back and pulled his hole open with his fingers, as if inviting the first cock in.

The first man aligned himself with Sam's ass and gripped his hands on his hips. He prodded and slid his dick around the slick entrance before sliding in smoothly, a sigh escaping his lips as he gradually buried himself inside. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, biting his tongue. He thought he had been loose, but it still ached to be filled this way. The cock began to move, surprisingly gently, the man rolling his hips into Sam's ass, putting subtle pressure against his prostate. Sam moaned weakly, shying his head away, ashamed of the blush coloring his flesh, of the humid heat building in his body. It felt nice, and he hated himself for thinking that. If it could always be like this, he could handle it. He knew he could.

As these shameful thoughts swam in his mind, Sam felt his balls almost swelling, his cock hardening, twitching just slightly with the thrums of pleasure. The man inside him continued the soft pushing and pulling, rubbing his prostate, going deeper and deeper into his body until he felt completely filled to his gut.

Eventually, Sam could no longer stop himself, and he started to move his own body, pushing back against the man, forcing their hips to meet, forcing him to go deeper. Sam couldn't pinpoint why it felt good - maybe it was the sensation of being full, of being stuffed, that he wanted. He couldn't think straight - like he had been reduced to just sensations - but it wasn't like he wanted any different, not right now.

The man removed one of his hands from Sam's hips and instead wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock, cupping it with his hand and squeezing it lightly. Sam groaned, shuddering, melting into the touch. It was completely different from the time Dallas took him with that horrible thing. This felt good, almost felt right.

Just as he felt himself starting to reach his high point, though, the man inside him shoved in all the way. Sam jerked forward, inhaling sharply, as a flood of cum suddenly stuffed him. He had never felt this before - a hot rush of thick liquid burying deep inside his ass - and when the man pulled out, Sam whined as a thin, glopping stream of seed slithered out his entrance.

"That got him nice and ready," Dallas noted, and then ushered the next man to have his fill. This one looked big, and as Sam stole a glance at the man's cock, his eyes widened. He didn't even want to think of that going inside him -

\- but before he had much time to think, the fat length shoved into his entrance in one go. Sam screamed, back arching; his vision flashed white for just a second, agony tearing through his body. He trembled - he swore he was probably bleeding - it was too big for him, too thick. He realized painfully that it wasn't even in all the way yet. The man snatched his wrists, pulling his body back so that he was balanced just on his cock. Then he pulled out just slightly before thrusting brutally deeper, causing Sam to cry out again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision in spots. The man continued relentlessly, inching out and then thrusting in violently, again and again, until he had buried himself deep inside Sam's quivering body. He paused for a few seconds, simply relishing in the sensation of having a comparatively smaller body wrapped around his cock, and then started to move.

Sam's body rocked with the harsh coupling, his now half-limp cock dangling between his thighs. He clenched his teeth, swallowing back his urges to scream, while the huge cock bruised his insides, stuffing him like a rag doll. The man sped up, growing more frantic, letting the sounds of his hips smacking against flesh echo in the room. Sam twisted and convulsed around him, starting to moan and cry out wildly, which only made the man even more eager to fuck him, growing more brutal with every thrust. He let go of Sam's arms, causing him to fall forward onto his face, but then grasped a handful of his hair, pulling him back up. Sam started just weeping - he didn't know how much more of this he could take - as the man just kept going, completely ravaging his ass like he was some fucktoy.

One more deep, savage thrust and then the man groaned, spilling his load inside of Sam. Sam shuddered, the sensation of being stuffed only amplified. When the man pulled out of his abused ass, cum leaked out of his entrance. Sam dropped to the bed weakly, shaking from the pain.

"Look, that was too much for him. He looks dead," said the first man. But Dallas cut in, saying:

"Give his ass a break, then. You haven't even made use of his mouth yet." It was a good point. Another man yanked his head up and over to a cock. Sam flushed at the sight of it, but kept his aversion down. He didn't resist when the man pushed his cock into his mouth, but was surprised when the man didn't go any deeper.

"Suck it," the man instead demanded. Sam's eyes widened, and he glanced up at the man's expectant face before closing his eyes, shame flooding his cheeks again. Reluctantly, he began to bob his head up and down the man's cock, which was hardening in his mouth. It was a strange sensation, one he didn't like very much, but he kept going. He ran his tongue down the shaft, and then timidly tried to swallow it to the hilt. It pushed against the back of his throat, but Sam managed to keep down his urge to vomit. The man exhaled with pleasure, and Sam - disgustingly enough - almost felt proud, like he had done something right. He kept going, relieved at least that no one was fucking him in the ass anymore, ignoring the vaguely gross taste of flesh on his tongue.

The man didn't last very long, and when he came he pulled out, spurting onto Sam's face. Sam blinked, jolting in surprise, and reached to wipe it off, but the man held his wrists back. "No," he said, and Sam sheepishly obeyed, leaving his hands back at his sides, feeling filthy with every second the sticky white stuff stayed on him.

"Alright," Dallas said, "break time's over." Sam looked back to see what was next, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw what it was. A bottle, with the cap just popped off.

"Don't worry. It's just so you'll be a bit more... cooperative." Dallas chuckled, and then shoved the bottle right into Sam's ass.


	3. Please

Sam screamed as ice-cold liquid washed down his ass into his body. He convulsed, begging: " _Ahh!_ N-no - no, _stop_ \- !" But when he did this, Dallas shoved the bottle deeper inside him, triggering him to buck forward and gasp. The alcohol continued emptying into his body while Dallas gripped the bottle and fucked Sam with it raw, shoving the cold glass in and out. Once it was empty, Dallas yanked it out with a pop and tossed it aside. Sam collapsed to the bed, defeated, while a faint buzz began taking over his mind.

Someone grabbed his head and shoved a cock between his lips again. Sam sucked it numbly, confused on what was happening but not questioning a motion that had become somewhat mechanical to him. He was sloppy, but somehow it was more pleasuring that way when he sometimes let it slip out of his mouth and brush against his lips.

Dallas positioned himself behind Sam and pulled his hips up. Sam, still sucking the cock in his mouth, could only give a muffled groan when Dallas shoved inside his ass in one go. Sam's hole was completely wet with a mixture of cum and booze. Dallas established a steady pace, slapping his hips against Sam's on each measured thrust, rocking Sam's body forward and sometimes causing the cock in his mouth to sink deep into his throat. Sam was on his hands and knees as he was hopelessly speared in both ends.

Dallas gripped Sam's hips, sinking his fingers into his flesh, hard enough to bruise. He forced his way deeper and deeper inside Sam, as if carving a path through his ass. When he heard Sam's senseless groaning morph into a moan at some point he stopped over what he knew was Sam's sweet spot and repositioned himself. Then Dallas began thrusting at just the perfect angle, so that on the apex of every push he slammed into Sam's prostate, triggering him to moan and twist.

Sam's face flushed with not only the tinge of drunkenness but also pleasure; he felt his own cock stiffen and twitch again. His ability to suck well diminished greatly, and eventually he wasn't even sucking anymore but just letting the cock in his mouth shove into his throat. The man didn't seem to mind, though, because after a while he yanked his dick out and came all over Sam's face.

Once Sam was free from the other body, Dallas took complete ownership over him. He pulled him down so that Sam lay on top of Dallas, Sam's hard cock up in the air between his flush thighs. His mouth free, Sam's drunken moaning was loud and almost clear as he bounced on Dallas's cock.

"You love this, don't you?" Dallas breathed, continuing his assault against Sam's prostate. He massaged his hands up and down Sam's inner thighs, caressing his skin and even cupping his balls, though he did not touch his cock. He couldn't let him finish that early. "Say how much you love this, Sam."

"Uhh - _ahh_ \- nnh... y-yes... I lo-love..." Sam moaned, his eyes rolling back as he struggled to form words in his lost mind. Dallas kept fucking him just right, kept making his mind flash white with ecstasy, as if scrambling up his whole insides. Sam relaxed completely, surrendering himself to touch, while Dallas continued slamming his prostate. His eyelids fluttered at each stimulation of his most sensitive spot, and soon he could no longer stop his hands from going down to his own crotch. He wanted so terribly to be able to touch himself - to just -

Another pair of hands pulled his arms up and away, and Sam whined, waggling his hips weakly with rampant desire. Another man had aligned himself with Sam's already-stuffed hole. In his state of inebriation, Sam did not notice what was happening until the man started to shove his fingers into his entrance.

Sam's back stiffened and he yelped, turning his head to the side. "No, d-don't," he slurred, tears mixing with cum and drool, dribbling down his blushed cheeks. "You can't, you can't," he begged.

The man added more fingers in response until he stretched open Sam's entrance. Sam cried out when another cock started squeezing its way inside, slipping past his ring of muscle into his now excruciatingly tight hole. He sobbed, his body wound tight as a bowstring, while the offending object kept going in and in and in; blistering red pain blitzed his starred vision until the second cock was buried all the way inside.

Sam breathed as if caged by his own ribs. Agony boiled down in his ass where it had previously felt so good. They started moving again, the two of them, Dallas and the other man: twin cocks battering up Sam's insides, reshaping his whole body. Sam screamed on each sloppy thrust. Someone plugged his mouth with a cock so that all he made was muffled, strangled cries. Both of his holes, invaded by three men, filling him up.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, to just concentrate on his breathing or on the push and pull of flesh. But it was impossible to ignore the pain - and eventually, the faint pleasure. Ice cold dread sunk in his chest as he realized he was growing used to being speared by two cocks in one hole; he could even feel a soft buzzing in there again as immense pressure pushed against his prostate. His cock twitched with the thrums of stimulation.

The cock in his mouth shoved deep into his throat and stiffened before coming, and Sam swallowed up its seed before it yanked out of his mouth. His tongue lolled out, and he began trembling, while his body bounced and rocked from the two cocks thrusting inside him. He moaned again, louder now, more ecstatic.

The cocks started speeding up. Immense heat built up in Sam's body, threatening to burst in his own cock. His breathing grew quicker and he wrapped his arms around the man on top of him, crying out, "Ahh-! _Yes!_ A-ahh! _Nnh!_ " He was close, so close, he could feel it, _yes_ -

The man on top of him thrust deep into his folds and came violently, stuffing his already wet and tight hole with another wash of cum. Sam's back arched and he came into nothingness, all the pent-up sensations scrambling his mind, a shock of pleasure roaring through his body. When the man pulled out, Sam rested on top of Dallas, quivering.

But it wasn't over yet. Dallas sat up, bringing Sam with him, this time making him face him. Yet another man came over and positioned his cock behind Sam's abused entrance. When he pushed in, Sam hissed, but didn't scream. He shook slightly while the two men buried inside him yet again. His whole body was exhausted from having just climaxed, but the worst part was how the cocks pressed against his overstimulated prostate.

They started moving yet again, and Sam yelped, cries interrupted whenever he bounced. He wrapped his arms and legs around Dallas, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're just a thirsty slut, aren't you, Sam?" Dallas asked between grunts, "Made to take cock."

"A- _ahh_... uhh - _nnh_...! Ye...yes..." Sam moaned, "co...cocks... I l-love..." He gasped when the man behind him suddenly grasped his cock, pumping him rigorously. He squeezed his ass, tensing and convulsing around the men inside him. "Ahh... _uhh_ -!!" His chest heaved; he had only come a few moments ago but somehow he was already getting hard again, though it was throbbing and almost painful.

Dallas sped up, growing more aggressive. He started throttling Sam's ass with his brutal thrusts, spearing him repeatedly. How tight and hot it was - he could hardly take it. He knew he was going to come soon, inside of Sam; he wanted to stuff him totally full of cum, to mark him like a dog. Sam was twisting and squeezing around him; his ragged breaths echoed in his ears.

Then the two men stiffened at almost the same time, giving one last shove into Sam's hole. Two loads of seed spurted inside Sam's ass, stuffing him to his gut. When they pulled out, Sam was splayed on the bed, still hard. He whimpered, reaching down and grasping his own cock, starting to jack himself off pathetically. With his other hand he fingered his own leaking ass, but it wasn't enough.

Then someone gave him the vibrator. Without pause he shoved it inside himself and started to fuck himself with it. When it was switched on he yelped but didn't stop, kept going, kept going. His ass felt so loose. He squeezed and tightened, kept beckoning himself to come, but he just wouldn't. He rammed it against his prostate, continued pumping himself. He was given yet another vibrator.

Sam let the other one stay buried inside him as he pushed the new one in alongside it, crying out as he did. He let the two of them rest against his prostate. Then someone switched the new one on and Sam screamed, writhing, while two vibrators oscillated harshly against his prostate, rattling his whole body. He kept on pumping his cock through it all, and finally, finally, he could feel his peak coming, everything pent up into one go, one release. When he came he screamed, back arching; the vibrators drew out his climax before he yanked them out of his trembling body. His seed spilled onto the sheets.

Sam panted, his exhausted and abused body unable to move. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dallas seemed pleased. A warmth filled him. Sam realized he wanted nothing more than to please his master.


End file.
